


The first time Blaine stays over

by CharliMay123



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliMay123/pseuds/CharliMay123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine sleeps over for the first time and Kurt doesn't want him to see his morning appearance. Fluff, humour. I d not own any of the character I am merely borrowing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time Blaine stays over

Kurt wakes at 6.25. He groggily rises from his bed leaving the warmth of his boyfriends body behind. He creeps to the bathroom without turning the light on to not awake the warm mass in his bed. He gets in the bathroom closes the door and pulls the chord to turn the light on. He walks over to the bathroom mirror above the sink upon which his beauty products are organised in size order from front to back. He starts at the front with the smaller bottles adding creams and lotions to his face, he rubs and massages deep. About half way through the products he jumps into the shower. He uses expensive shampoo and conditioner in his mousey brown hair carefully massaging his scalp and making sure it is all washed out completely. He washes his body with a lime scented shower gel and cleans thoroughly. When he feels clean he turns the shower off and grabs a fluffy blue towel from the rail. He dries his hair and body and goes back to the mirror. He continues with the other half of the products on the sink. When he is done he grabs the hair dryer and dries his hair damp with on a quiet setting. He then grabs his toothbrush, a blue electric, and cleans his pearl white teeth with a whitening toothpaste. He then finds a clean pair on underwear and puts back on the pyjamas he was wearing previously. He turns the light out. Quietly opens the door and sneaks back out, he carefully tiptoes back to the bed checks the time which tells him it is now 7am. He crawls back into his bed beside the warm body quietly snoring and lies down. In 5 minutes the alarm goes off. He pretends not to hear it and acts asleep.   
"Urgh Kurt wake up babe. We gotta go to school." Blaine leaned over and placed a kiss on Kurts forehead. Kurt pretends to wake from the kiss portraying a dazed and confused expression. He sleepily says "What time is it?" To which Blaine replys "Have you brushed your teeth?" 


End file.
